Forum:Punch-Out!! Wii characters
I just found this Punch-Out!! wiki, and... well, I'm pretty excited about the Punch-Out series, and I just wanted to see if anyone else is excited about it. http://punchout.wikia.com/ Who do you want to see in the new ''Punch-Out!!'' games for the Wii? As it says on my user profile, I'd love to see Dragon Chan, Bald Bull, Piston Honda, and Soda Popinski. - BattleFranky202 18:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather have new characters. Sure, the old ones are fine, and some of them are required, but if I could only choose one character from a previous game it'd be Mike Tyson. The internet would erupt if he ended up being the final boss, and it would certainly be one of the coolest things to happen this generation. I would also like many hard to find classic Nintendo references. I know that Mario's 8-bit sprites are on King Hippo's underpants, and for some reason when I find a Nintendo reference it really makes me excited. I simply LOVE cameos. By the way I'd be really pissed off if Mr. Dream ends up being in the game... I really don't like him... ::I, too, would prefer new characters as opposed to old ones. I read an interview about how some of the new characters are somewhat "evolved" from older characters that didn't make the cut. That being said, I think Disco Kid might have been based of of Kid Quick from the very first Punch-Out!! for the arcade. They seem similar... sort of. And as for Mike Tyson being in the game, that's not going to happen. Nintendo's contract with him ended over decades ago, and after various outlandish incidents, they aren't planning to renew it. Still, it would be kind of funny if he somehow DID make it. - BattleFranky202 22:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I know their contract ran out, but I think it would be a fantastic thing if they made a character obviously based off of him. Change Mike to Ike and Tyson to Byson and you've got my excitement rating up to 11. ::I believe they're already done that in Street Fighter, only he's called Balrog in the US. They gave his Japanese name to the character known as Vega in Japan, but here, we know him as M. Bison. BTW, I checked Wikipedia, and apparently, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski have been confirmed. I'm not sure about SP, but BB's picture is on GoNintendo. But then again, was there ANY doubt that Bald Bull would be in this game? He's been in almost every Punch-Out!! game there was, not to mention appearing in the only Punch-Out!! spin-off, Arm Wrestling. - BattleFranky202 02:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, the gang over at 1up have accidentally confirmed Piston Honda as well. ::I just heard. I'm listening to the latest one to hear it... Wait, which episode did they mention Piston Honda? - BattleFranky202 16:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Episode 04/27/2009. Here's the link: http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3172882.At least it should be that episode. Note: I'm 100% sure it's not the one titled "Punch-Out!!". Also, some people are saying that they changed Piston Honda's name to Piston Hondo due to copyright issues. Though we'll have to wait to see if this is true. ::What do you mean it's not titled Punch-Out!!? I guess that makes sense, changing it to Hondo... Although E. Honda is still called E Honda in the Punch-Out!! series, right? So, I'm over an hour into this episode, and still nothing about PO or PH... Still, the GoNintendo article said it was 87 minutes in, so I'll continue to listen. - BattleFranky202 17:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, just heard it. Yeah, I guess that's enough of a confirmation for me. - BattleFranky202 18:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I meant the podcast episode isn't called "Punch-Out!!", but "Bioshock 2". There is an episode called "Punch-Out!!", and I meant that it wasn't that one where they made the confirmation. ::Oh, alright. Well, now all I need is Dragon Chan and Soda Popinski, and I'll be all set! :I'd bet $100 that Dragon Chan is in the game. Soda Popinski will almost certainly be in the game, though the reason I'm not entirely sure is because of the alcohol references. ::I have this strange idea that since Piston Honda is in it, they might not include another Asian character. Then again, they included Bear Hugger, even after King Hippo having a similar move to his. Besides, both Bear Hugger and Dragon Chan were in Super Punch-Out!! for the arcade and Super Punch-Out!! for the SNES, so it makes sense. Also, I feel that they might want to use ALL the characters from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, which might not leave room for many other boxers to join in. Still, I have a feeling that not ALL the boxers from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! will return. Great Tiger, for example, I feel might not be in the game, because... Well, given todays paranoia with the Middle East, someone with his looks might be deemed "too racist" for this game. But whatever, time will tell. And as for Soda Popinski, they already changed his name from Vodka Drunkenski, so as long as they don't make any references to alcohol, I see no problem.